Gunther Hessenheffer
Gunther Hessenheffer is a main character in the first two seasons of Shake It Up where he dances on the local teen dance show, Shake It Up, Chicago! He is the son of Kashlack Hessenheffer and Squizza Hessenheffer, and the fraternal twin brother of Tinka Hessenheffer. He lives in an apartment with his family in Chicago, Illinois and attends John Hughes High School with fellow Shake It Up, Chicago! ''dancers CeCe Jones, Rocky Blue, and Tinka Hessenheffer. He has been an exchange student since the first grade and was born in a small mountain country in Europe that has never been addressed by name, but referred to many times. Gunther is portrayed by Kenton Duty. Personality Gunther is described as a flamboyant, unique, weird, theatrical and ambitious dancer on ''Shake It Up, Chicago. He is from a foreign country that has not been mentioned by name, but is often referred to by the twins as they differentiate American traditions from their own. His taste in attire is loud and catchy and celebrates his love of performing. No matter how popular he thinks he is he doesn't have many friends and most of them are frenemies. Character History It is revealed in "Show It Up" that he and his sister have musical abilities as they performed two popular songs from their country with Gunther on the guitar. It is shown that he and Tinka both have sock puppets they make outfits for and call "Little Gunther" and "Little Tinka", first introduced in "Hot Mess It Up". Even though he is shown to be arrogant, he can be bothered by the opinion of others, as shown in "Show It Up" when Candy and Randy made fun of their accents, and in "Shrink It Up" when Gary Wilde calls them out for always being mean. They attempt to be nice and pick Deuce to try it out. In "Vatalihootsit It Up", he and Tinka invite Rocky and CeCe to their home to celebrate Vatalihootsit Day, a holiday where you celebrate your enemies. There are many strange rituals they perform. Their parents turn out to be even more strange than Gunther and Tinka, and they are revealed to be royalty; their mother was a princess until she was dethroned for marrying a commoner. Their parents tell Rocky and CeCe that they know Gunther and Tinka are not "well liked" at school, and that their coming "meant the world" to the twins. Episode Appearances Season 1 *Start It Up: In this episode, Gunther and his twin sister and best friend, Tinka, are revealed to be weird, sparkly, and irritating people with funny accents from an unnamed European country. They audition for Shake It Up, Chicago! and are accepted as two new back up dancers on the show. *Meatball It Up: Gunther and Tinka babysit CeCe's little brother Flynn. Flynn tricks them into many different things, telling them these are the American ways of babysitting. *Give It Up: Gunther and Tinka partner up for a Dance Marathon held by Shake It Up, Chicago!. They were supposed to be the last pair left dancing in order for them to win money for their charity, their charity being the Mousse Foundation. Tinka wanted to give up when they were one of the last two pairs left (Rocky and CeCe being the other pair), but Gunther encouraged her to carry on. Eventually they became too tired and fell asleep, letting Rocky and CeCe win. *Add It Up: Tinka wants to find a date and Gunther offers to take her on one. He realizes that the two would not be able to get married when they grow up and Gunther seems heartbroken. He eventually pays Ty to take Tinka out and arm wrestles Deuce for the rest of the episode, winning all but one of the matches. *Kick It Up: Gunther thinks Justin Bieber is the special guest on Shake It Up, to which CeCe implies it will never be. He also thought Rocky was a witch, and ran out screaming with Tinka. After a day of hanging out with Tinka and later on, Gunther, CeCe realises she learned something from Gunther and Tinka. *Age It Up: Gunther wants to ask out a cheerleader, so with the help of Ty, he changes his entire personality, creating a new alterego called "G." *Hook It Up: Gunther and Tinka start kissing Gary's butt for no reason. *Show It Up: CeCe and Rocky ask Gunther and Tinka to join them in the talent show, but they ditch the girls for the cheerleading squad. *Hot Mess It Up: Gunther and CeCe go out because Rocky thinks he's about to leave the country because of some stupid advice she thought CeCe gave to Gunther. *Vatalihootsit It Up: Gunther and Tinka invite CeCe and Rocky to celebrate Vatalihootsit Day, a day when you break bread with your enemies. *Model It Up: Gunther is revealed to be CeCe's modelling coach and helps her and Rocky with modelling. *Break It Up: Gunther, CeCe, Ty, Tinka, Deuce, Rocky, Flynn, and Georgia go on a camping trip together. Later on, the Hessenheffers babysit Flynn and scare him with monster stories. Season 2 *Shrink It Up: Gunther and Tinka decide to start being nice to people, beginning with Deuce. *Shake It Up, Up & Away: Gunther and Tinka plot to get CeCe and Rocky kicked off Shake It Up, Chicago! ''when they see the two of them get on a different bus. *Auction It Up: Gunther and Tinka give CeCe and Rocky money to pay for their old school, if they babysit their evil little cousin, Klaus. *Camp It Up: Gunther and Ty have a ping-pong match. *Split It Up: Gunther and CeCe are selected to dance on Good Morning, Chicago. *Egg It Up: Gunther and Ty compete to see who is the better babysitter for Flynn. When they both find out that Flynn tricked them to do his essay, they write his essay with false information to get back at him. *Judge It Up: Rocky and CeCe sue Gunther and Tinka after they claimed that they didn't get paid for dancing at Klaus' party, but Gunther and Tinka say they didn't deserve to be paid. They all end up in Teen Court and say their points of view of what had happened in completely different versions. *Whodunit Up?: Gunther, Tinka, CeCe, and Rocky try to find the phantom that is trying to shut down ''Shake It Up, Chicago! *Protest It Up: When the school starts requiring uniforms, Gunther and Tinka use the time they used to plan outfits to explore new hobbies and talents. *Reality Check It Up: A reality show called True Teen Life claims that CeCe is in love with Gunther, leading to him flirting with her and showing that he has some feelings for her. *Rock and Roll It Up: *Slumber It Up: *Surprise It Up *Made In Japan: Quotes Start It Up *﻿Gunther: "I am Gunther-" Tinka: "and I am Tinka-" Gunther: "And we are-" Both: the Hessenheffers!" *"Don't be loony-nutty!" Age It Up *"But G calls everybody bro." *"Okay so I add sparkles, so glad I brought my betwinkler!" *"Yes I got it! I speak like the dudes who enjoy coolness!" Meatball It Up *(To Rocky) "It's called Shake It Up, Chicago, not I Just Ate You, Chicago!" *(To Flynn) Gunther: "I am Gunther-" Tinka: "and I am Tinka-" Gunther: "And we are here to sit you, baybee!" * Georgia: "Who the heck are you?" Tinka: "I'm Tinka-" Gunther: "And I'm Gunther, and we are-" Both: The Hessenheffers!" Gunther: "We were hired to sit on your baby!" 'Whodunit Up' *(To CeCe) "Your sleuthing is worse than your dancing." Model It Up *"Witness the panther! I'm stalking my prey (gasps) I pause, am I ready to pounce?" 'Add It Up' *(To Tinka) What is wrong sister twin? You look like you have the boo-hoos. 'Reality Check It Up' *(To CeCe) "I see you've managed to get rid of everybody so you can be with Gunther." *(To CeCe) "Oh CeCe, I love it when you play hard to get." *(To Cece) "The camera doesn't lie, baybee," 'Hot Mess It Up' *"Yes, I do get it and by the way I look magnificent on a horse," 'Made in Japan' *"Our suitcases are silver, covered in sequins and they glow, we would be able to find them in a water landing," 'Split It Up' *"And I'll need an hour and a half for hair-what? This doesn't just happen people," 'Egg It Up' *"Well I was going to take him (Flynn) out for Chilli cheeseburgers too and whatever else you might say, but double," *"You think I'm just going to stand here and let you write lies? The title of his easy will read 'Oh Captain My Captain, my hero, Gunther Hessenheffer," Slumber It Up *Dina: "Sorry Gunther girls only" *Gunther "Yes Girls Only and Gunther" Trivia *His catchphrase is "Hello Baybee!" *He has a sock puppet he calls Little Gunther. *He has many knitted goats that Tinka made him. *He used to model sweaters on the "Home Sheeping Network" back in the old country. ("Model It Up") *He owns at least 2 Betwinklers. *He can cook, clean, and sew. *He is a huge butt-kisser. *His charity for the Dance-a-thon was The Mousse Foundation, which provides hair care products to children in need. *He went to the dance with CeCe. ("Hot Mess It Up") *He thought Rocky was a witch. *He can't shave. ("Heat It Up") *He wakes up at 3 a.m. to plan his outfit with Tinka. ("Protest It Up") *He learned Russian. ("Protest It Up") *He thinks he looks "magnificent on a horse". ("Hot Mess It Up") *He reads other people's emails. ("Model It Up") *He can put on a realistic American accent. *His socks match his underwear. ("Age It Up") *He can play the guitar and the ukelele, and can sing. *He is CeCe's modelling coach. *His best friend is his fraternal twin sister, Tinka. *He says loads of strange words. *He is significantly stronger than others expect. ("Add It Up") *He can possibly think of CeCe in a romantic way, due to his flirting with her and his attempt to kiss her. ("Reality Check It Up ") *He flew to America in Business Class with his sister, Tinka and their parents. ("Give It Up") *He may have feelings for CeCe ("Hot Mess It Up") ("Split It Up ") ("Reality Check It Up") ("Surprise It Up"). *His height has been a gag twice. The first in Slumber It Up when he was going to listen in from the vent but instead put Flynn on his shoulder, the second in Made in Japan when Ty propped the iPad on Gunther's shoulder. *It takes him an hour and half to do his hair ("Split It Up"). *He is officially a prince. *He is probably rich. *Since he is a prince, he can become king in his country. *He is the tallest main character, the second being Ty. *He is off Shake it Up, Chicago. *He is living in the old country to take care of the farm and his grandparents. Gallery To view the Gunther Hessenheffer Gallery, click'' here''. Category:Character Category:Canon Category:Dancers Category:Main Characters